A normal day in Class 1-A
by FayeFox
Summary: Uraraka and Co. noticed Midoriya having troubles and decided to help him out.


**I don't know why I did it but I did, so take it.**

 **Some characters may be OOC but I tried my best**

 **English is not my first language so have mercy (シ_ _)シ**

* * *

It was a quiet day of lessons at U.A. High School. An uneventful one especially for Class 1-A, who seemingly can't go a day of battle practice without villains invading in some way.

Apart from the sound of chalk hitting the blackboard and pens scribbling on paper the room was wrapped in comfortable silence which made the occasional sound of someone sighing even more audible.

By the time the probably tenth sigh left the culprit's mouth, the atmosphere had turned heavy while the shoulders of the students tensed.

When the next sigh rang out through the room the inevitable happened.

"Hey, shithead Deku! If I hear one more sound leave your damn mouth I'll fucking blast your head off!"

Bakugou Katsuki had finally snapped.

The other boy flinched at his sudden outburst and stared up at the blonde with big, green eyes.

"S-sorry, Kacchan! I didn't even realize!" he apologized with a small voice as he shrunk back in his seat.

"Whatever! Just keep your fucking mouth shut!" with that Bakugou turned around again and everyone in the room heaved a big sigh of relief simultaneously.

After class, Uraraka leaned in towards Iida and whispered.

"What do you think could be bothering Deku-kun? I've never seen him sigh so much."

Iida raised his head to take a look at his apparently troubled friend.

"I really don't know but the way he's spacing out is indeed concerning." he agreed while Midoriya had his head supported by his palm as he stared outside the window with dreamy eyes.

"He's probably in loooove~!" Ashido suddenly chimed in playfully.

"Who's in love?!"

Kaminari, Kirishima and of course Mineta immediately perked up and turned their full attention towards the group.

"Midoriya of course! Just look at the way he's gazing out the window while sighing. That's the perfect picture of someone in love who doesn't know how to deal with it." Ashido explained as if she was an expert in that field.

"Are you serious? Our little Midoriya?" Kaminari couldn't believe it while Mineta was already in a state of self pity and depression.

"Damn you Midoriya for getting a girlfriend before me."

"Wait but… If he's having trouble we should help him out!" Uraraka decided and Ashido as well as Kirishima and Kaminari nodded while Mineta was lost in his own pitiful world.

While the others all went to get lunch, the small group remained huddled together in the classroom.

"Iida-kun, are you leaving?" Uraraka asked as she saw Iida about to leave the classroom together with Midoriya.

"We're going to get lunch with the others." was what he said but his hardened expression said something else, 'I will keep Midoriya busy!'.

He gave a thumbs up and Uraraka returned the gesture with a equally hard expression on her usually cute face.

"Soo, first we have to find out who the lucky person is. How about we try and sort out the candidates?" Ashido suggested with an excited smile.

"Sounds good! Let's start with our class."Uraraka was now as excited as the pink girl.

"If we're talking about our class..." Kirishima mused. "Don't you think Uraraka would be the obvious choice?"

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Eh? R-really?" Uraraka laughed nervously as color crept into her cheeks. "I-I don't think that's the case though. We're best friends after all." she smiled.

"But he hasn't been particularly close to anyone else."

"What about Yaoyorozu?" Karimani suggested next.

"Nah, can't imagine that." Ashido waved her hand dismissively and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Tsuyu!" Uraraka tried. "They've been quite friendly with each other from the start!"

"I can definitely picture it." Kirishima said and everyone else agreed before a sudden silence overcame them as they realized they weren't getting anywhere with this.

"As we're getting nowhere like this, we just have to trust in my amazing observation skills!" Ashido announced proudly.

Everyone just stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"Give me a chance, okay? I'll go and observe them and report back in a bit."

And the girl was already out the door so the rest of them could only wait.

* * *

Ashido glanced around until she spotted Midoriya sitting at a table eating lunch together with Iida, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu.

' _Let's see~_ '

Midoriya didn't look as spaced out anymore as he chatted happily with Iida, who sat opposite him. Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu were eating in silence beside Iida but attentive to their conversation. Todoroki, who was sitting beside Midoriya, was also focused on eating but gave a simple nod now and then.

But if one looked closely…

Midoriya seemed to fidget around in his seat a lot as if he was nervous.

' _Heeeh? So the person in question must be nearby._ '

She observed the group a bit longer, noticing how Midoriya slightly flinched every time the boy beside him accidentally bumped their arms together and the boy got all flustered in turn. She also noticed the way Todoroki kept glancing at the smaller boy.

' _Could it be? How interesting~_ '

Ashido giggled silently as she made her way to their table and sat down on the free space on Midoriya's other side.

"Midoriya-kun~" she sang as she stuck close to the boy, who in turn cocked his head and stared at her with big confused eyes.

"Ashido-san! Did you need something?" he asked.

"Say, Midoriya, I heard you like someone." she hinted teasingly.

While the others had turned their attention towards the two of them, it was Todoroki whose eyes practically sparkled with curiosity.

Midoriya's expression told her he was still rather confused but also visibly flustered now.

"L-Like? W-Well, there are not that many people that I don't like actually." he averted his eyes and his hands played with the hem of his shirt as he tried to feign innocence.

"Aw come on, Midoriya-kun. You're in love with someone, aren't you?" she pushed a bit more.

"L-L-Love?!" he shrieked out as his eyes snapped back at her and more color filled his cheeks.

Ashido didn't miss the flash of something interesting in the two-colored eyes of the boy not too far away.

She giggled and turned her attention towards Todoroki.

"How about you, Todoroki-kun? Anyone that caught your interest by now?"

The way his eyes flickered towards the green-haired boy for a second before answering with a hesitant "Yes." made her eyes sparkle and an excited grin spread over her face.

Midoriya's head whipped around so fast it must have hurt.

"Eh!?" he practically screamed at the taller boy whose eyes stared confusedly and curiously at the other.

"I-I mean… really? I-I barely see you together with anyone so I'm… surprised." he laughed nervously before turning to stare at the table with his head hanging low.

"Weell~ you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Maybe tell me some other time. See ya~!"

Before anyone could argue with her she was already gone, leaving the others to stare after her.

Ashido slammed the door open and Uraraka, Kirishima as well as Kaminari looked up from what they were doing.

"It's Todoroki!" she almost yelled at them. Their eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

"Eeeeeh?!" they screamed synchronously.

* * *

He didn't know he was sighing so much. Even Kacchan got mad at him again. Not that that was anything unusual but now that he was aware of it he really was sighing a lot. He even made his friends worry as they asked him if anything troubled him. He of course dismissed them with a wide smile and told them it was nothing.

How could he tell his friends innocent, shy Midoriya Izuku fell in love. With a boy. From their class no less.

He didn't particularly worry about what they thought about him. He was confident they would not make fun of him or anything. But the class would turn into a mess and they'd probably not leave him alone ever again. And he didn't even want to think of Kacchan finding out.

He shuddered at the thought alone.

"Are you cold?" came the calm voice from the object of affection and cause of his troubled mind right beside him as they sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria. He stared up into those beautiful different-colored eyes, which regarded him with a mix of curiosity and confusion because it was hot outside, why would he be cold?

Then again, he wasn't sure if Todoroki Shouto even perceived this kind of thing like everyone else as Midoriya was sure the other could regulate his body temperature at will.

"N-No!" he nearly yelled back at the other.

When it came to Todoroki, he apparently lost the ability to speak normally. Which ends up making their conversations awkward most of the time so he just focused on eating for now, grateful that there was something he could focus his attention on.

He didn't follow the conversation his friends around him were having. He was lost in his thoughts as he kept thinking about whether he should tell someone about his feelings. Maybe Uraraka? If anyone then her. But she would probably do anything in her power to make him confess, which his heart is definitely not ready for yet.

With his head in the clouds he didn't noticed Ashido nearing their table until she was plastered against him, startling him out of his thoughts with a question about who he likes. Surely she didn't mean _that_ kind of like, right? Or maybe he had been that obvious? Oh gods he hoped not.

"L-Like? W-Well, there are not that many people that I don't like actually." he tried to feign innocence.

"Aw come on, Midoriya-kun. You're in love with someone, aren't you?"

"L-L-Love?!" he shrieked out. 'Oh god she knows oh god she knows oh god she knows!' his mind panicked.

She giggled and turned her attention towards Todoroki.

"How about you, Todoroki-kun? Anyone that caught your interest by now?"

He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know the answer but when Todoroki nodded and answered with a quiet "Yes." he felt his heart stop for several reasons and he snapped his head back at the other boy so fast it hurt.

"Eh!?" he practically screamed at the taller boy whose eyes stared confusedly and curiously at him.

"I-I mean… really? I-I barely see you together with anyone so I'm… surprised." he laughed nervously before turning to stare at the table with his head hanging low.

' _So he had someone he liked? Who? Do I even have a chance? Maybe it's me? No, that's impossible, right? It hasn't been that long since Todoroki-kun started to open up more. And he's been with me and Iida-kun most of the time. Don't tell me… it's Iida-kun?! No, wait. Is Todoroki even… like that? Well it's not like I am like that. I don't think so… at least… I've never really thought about it so I can't be sure yet. This is a really complicated matter._ '

"Midoriya-kun?"

He looked up as he was pulled from his thoughts. It was Iida who called him.

"You're muttering again." he gave a sympathetic smile while Midoriya froze.

Had he really? Oh gods he hoped they didn't understand what he was muttering about.

He didn't dare look at the boy beside him as he was afraid of his reaction.

He only just now realized that Ashido was already gone. And he was really glad for that.

School ended and Midoriya wanted to head home with Iida and Uraraka like usual but he couldn't spot the energetic girl anywhere in the classroom.

He turned to Iida.

"Did Uraraka have something to do?" he wanted to know.

"A-ah yes! She said something urgent coming up so she already left!" he answered stiffly.

"Oh. I hope everything's alright."

When Midoriya opened his locker he was surprised to find a letter laying neatly placed inside it. He stared at it for a moment.

There were two possibilities of what the contents of the letter could be.

1\. A love letter.

2\. A challenge.

Now he wasn't really confident enough in himself to hope it could be the first option nor did he remember getting on anyone's bad side until now. Except…

' _Kacchan…_ ' the blonde immediately came to mind.

He gulped nervously as he picked up the innocent-looking piece of paper and opened it with trembling fingers.

 _"To Midoriya Izuku._

 _Please meet me behind the school."_

It was… short.

From the contents he couldn't really tell what the sender's intentions are.

"Is something wrong, Midoriya-kun?" Iida was already ready to go while Midoriya fussed over a simple letter.

"Ah, no. It's just… there's a letter in my locker and it's so vague..."

Iida leaned over to take a closer look at its content.

"Ooh, a love letter!"

' _Eh?! You can tell?!_ ' he thought.

"You shouldn't make a woman wait! I'll just head home first! Good luck!" Iida gave an enthusiastic wave while his eyes held a strange glint and he was already out of reach before Midoriya could say anything.

' _What just happened?_ ' he thought confused. He looked down at the letter again. 'I guess I'll just see where this goes.' he sighed in defeat as he made his way to the meeting place.

He got more nervous with every step he took and his heart started to beat faster in anticipation.

He stopped walking when he reached the place but no one was in sight. Was he too early? He leaned his back against the school building and decided to wait a while. He stared down at his shoes as he played around with the dirt underneath.

' _A joke, huh? I guess that was one of the possibilities I didn't think about._ ' he thought as he felt a tinge of disappointment.

"Midoriya?" came a sudden familiar voice and he looked up to see Todoroki regard him with a confused but also curious look.

His heart immediately sped up.

"T-Todoroki-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Well… I found a letter in my locker. It said to meet someone here."

"You, too? I got one, too."

The other boy's usually passive eyes grew just barely wider in surprise. Midoriya liked seeing the expressions change on his face. It always felt like an accomplishment to see that serious face form into something else.

"Really? It doesn't really say anything else though." Todoroki took another look at his letter as if to make sure he didn't miss anything about the few words that were scribbled onto it.

' _Wait. Doesn't it feel like someone set us up? But who and why? No, it doesn't matter.' he shook his head, ignorant to the strange look the other regarded him with. 'Isn't this the perfect opportunity to confess?_ '

He looked up at the other boy who awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. Midoriya gulped as he tried to gather all his courage.

' _Oh gods I can't do this! How should I phrase it? And what if he hates me? Our friendship would end. Like this I can at least talk normally to him and stay as friends but he probably won't ever talk to me again if I tell him._ '

"U-uhm." He managed stuttered out as he stared wide-eyed at those different colored eyes which now stared back at him expectantly.

' _Come on Izuku! Maybe he feels the same way! You won't ever be able to forgive yourself if that was the case and you never took the chance!_ '

His heart hammered against his chest like he'd just ran a marathon, making breathing harder than before. He resisted the urge to wipe his palms on his pants to get rid of the sweat.

"T-Todoroki-kun!" he almost yelled. "I-I… w-we have been friends for a while now and..."

His freckled cheeks had taken on a rosy color long ago and as he finally couldn't hold the other's gaze anymore, he focused his attention on his shoes instead.

"Y-you know I- I mean... Do you- I mean… Uh..." He made a pitiful sound as he tumbled over his words like an idiot, which only added a deeper shade of pink to his cheeks.

"Izuku."

His head snapped up at the sudden usage of his name but before he could even gather a thought his mind completely blanked when a pair of warm lips was suddenly pressed against his own.

His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat before it continued to thump almost painfully against his ribcage. He wanted to close his eyes, like Todoroki did, but his body didn't listen.

Todoroki pulled away slowly. His mismatched eyes fluttered open and he gifted the smaller boy with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen as a faint of red colored his cheeks.

"Me too." Todoroki confessed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Midoriya just stood there, dumbfounded. His green eyes were wide and his lips parted and slightly wet from the kiss. The blush from before now coated his entire face even though he was sure it spread over his entire body.

Everything suddenly started to blur and Todoroki's face fell when they both noticed the tears rolling over freckled cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry if I did something you didn't like! My body kind of moved on its own!" Todoroki tried frantically to explain himself as he panicked at the sight of the smaller boy crying.

"N-no it's fine I… I'm just really happy… And relieved, I guess." He laughed nervously as he rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves. "I was sure you were going to hate me or something."

"I could never hate you!" the taller boy was taken aback.

"Yeah." Midoriya smiled and Todoroki let out a sigh as he returned it. "I really l-like you, Todoroki-kun." He confessed with a bright smile, confident this time.

"Can I… kiss you again?" Todoroki request a bit awkward and less bold.

Midoriya nodded silently as he stared up at the other from under his lashes as another blush started to cover his freckles.

A bit further away behind a pair of trees, Ashido and Uraraka had been hiding and watched the whole scene unfold.

"I'd say this mission was a complete success!" Uraraka beamed while Ashido still stared at the scene with sparkling eyes.

"They're soo cuute!" she squealed. Uraraka sighed and forcefully pulled her away while she struggled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think!**

 **maybe I'll write a Bakugou/Midoriya, too if this fic didn't make you cringe or your eyes bleed~**


End file.
